fijit_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck
Chuck (also known as Rockstar Chuck) is the first fanmade Classic Fijit Friend and the only male in the pack. He is dark blue with the same head as Serafina, but with curved ears. (p.s. he does look like Serafina with Logan's ears but longer) He has the same voice as Logan but in male form. Quotes First home menu quotes Hiya, papaya! Great to see you with me. What’s up? Hey there, dude! Great to see Ya! What's crackin'? Home menu What do you want to do now? Jokes What do you say to a cow in a parking lot? Moooo-ve over! Why was Cinderella thrown out of the soccer team? Because her coach was just a pumpkin! What do you do with dead elements? Barium! Why did the scientist disconnect the doorbell? He wanted the anual Nobell prize! What's green and loud? A froghorn! Knock, knock! Who's there? Watson. Watson who? Watson the radio? Knock, knock! Who's there? Cook. Cook who? Hey, are you crazy? Knock, knock! Who's there? Annie. Annie who? Annie-body home? Knock, knock! After you reply "Who's there?" AL. After you reply "AL who?" AL be your BFF! Knock, knock! After you reply "Who's there?" Emma. After you reply "Emma who?" Emma crackin' ye' up yet? Knock knock! After you reply "Who's there?" Ivan. After you reply "Ivan who?" I've been working on the railroad... Chat questions What's going on today?/What are you up to, dude?/Do you go to school today? Or maybe do you live for weekends? What mood are you in?/Dude, how are you feeling today?/Hey dude, what's the mood today: happy or sad? Dude...my thermometer's broken down.....again. What is it like outside: hot or cold?/What's it like outside?/How's the weather today? After you reply Mood I feel TOTALLY awesome and that ain't bad at all! I feel cool, on the way to awesome! Phew. I am so exhausted too.....from all THE FUN WE'VE BEEN HAVING!!!!! If you're happy, I'M COOL!!! Fine? I feel happy when you are fine, dude. If you're good, I'm SUPER DUPER COOLER!! Bored? Let's go for a cruise, dude! Hmph. There ain't no excuse for doing NOT EVEN A SINGLE THING when I'm out and about. I'm angry when you are bored. Sad? Why? Let's go in the car for a cruise! Oh, doughnuts. You do look upset. Maybe chillin' out might cheer you up, dude? What's going on Do you really? I live for weekends too! I might agree and you should too, school rocks. I love school! Maybe your parents could drive me to this cool place? Hmm......okay dude. Sounds good. No prob, Bob! All right then. Weather Brrrrrr! Th-th-th-th-th-th-the c-c-c-c-c-cold weather g-g-g-g-g-gives me-me-me-me-me-me-me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gooseb-b-b-b-b-b-b-bumps! Nothing like a sunny day, dude. Let's go surfing! When the weather's good, I'm great! The weather's really cool when you're around, dude. Doughnuts and cream cakes! I hate rain! Going out in rainy days make me cry! (sniffles) I need to keep warm and dry and it won't give me goosebumps. Did you just mention snow? I love ice skating! I love being warm like a mother's body. It's not my least favorite thing. Trivia *His head model shares the same mould as Serafina. *His theme is rock n' roll music. Category:Fanmade Category:Fijit Friends Classic Category:Males Category:Fanon Fijit Friends Category:Fanon Classic